Un roman d'amour torride : sous l'armure de cuir
by Mayee
Summary: Inspirée par World of Warcraft en général et les romans d'amour des voleurs en particuliers, voici l'histoire de Mayee, jeune voleuse hordeuse, dans son épopée vers la gloire. Attention, public averti.
1. Première fois à Orgrimmar

**NB :** cette histoire s'inspire des tribulations de mon personnage préféré - ma petite voleuse May - dans le vaste monde de _World of Warcraft_. Son parcours est sensiblement différent de la voie ordinaire suivie, pour les besoins du récit. Les lieux et personnages "historiques" n'en sont pas moins fidèles.****

A noter également que l'ensemble risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde : certains passages s'inspirent des célèbres items "_Roman d'amour torride_" de WoW (d'où le nom de la fic) que doivent connaître la plupart des joueurs. Il s'agit en réalité de faux livres dérobés par les voleurs sur des personnages non-joueurs, dont un court extrait permet à celui qui l'a trouvé d'apprécier la prose éro-wow-tique des concepteurs du jeu. J'ai beaucoup ri à leur lecture, et ai toujours eu envie d'en écrire moi-même. Plutôt que de publier des OS lourds de sens, j'ai préféré inclure ces passages dans un récit plus complet.****

Je commence doucement, mais la suite risque de se corser, de devenir plus explicite. Si cela vous rebute, je ne vous force pas à continuer :)  
J'espère néanmoins que cette fic vous plaira. Bonne lecture !****

* * *

** Chapitre 1 : première fois à Orgrimmar**

La jeune voleuse s'arrêta devant la grande porte d'Orgrimmar, impressionnée par l'édifice qui s'élevait devant elle. Les palissades de bois de Tranchecolline faisaient pâle figure à côté de l'immense muraille de pierre qui entourait la célèbre cité des Orcs. Hérissée de bardeaux de chêne brut et de pieux effilés, celle-ci s'élevait si haut que Mayee peinait à distinguer les oriflammes rouge sang de la Horde qui flottaient à son sommet. Les falaises argileuses qui encadraient le bastion contribuaient à cet effet d'écrasement que devait ressentir tout aventurier fraîchement arrivé comme elle.

Pourtant, le long voyage qui l'avait menée de Lune d'Argent aux plaines arides de Durotar n'avait pas manqué de rebondissements ni de découvertes en tout genre. Loin des palais artificiels de sa ville natale, elle avait été tour à tour fascinée par la noirceur de Fossoyeuse, capitale des Réprouvés, puis éblouie par les étendues sauvages ensoleillées survolées en zeppelin. C'est d'ailleurs à bord de ce curieux engin qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois des représentants de la race gobeline ; Mayee était restée perplexe face à ces petits êtres verts aux oreilles pointues dont la voix caquetante l'énervait tout autant que leur manie de se faufiler entre ses jambes ; elle ne comprenait toujours pas l'engouement des riches matrones elfes pour ces demi-portions... Sûrement leur trouvaient-elles certains_ avantages _que la jeune femme refusait d'imaginer.

Mais rien ne l'avait préparée à la masse brute et imposante des remparts fortifiés devant lesquels elle se tenait. Un frisson d'excitation la parcouru : ici, tout semblait plus sauvage, plus colossal, plus bestial. Difficile de regretter les villes bariolées mais vides de son peuple, ni ces compagnons elfes au visage poupin et aux formes androgynes. Pour ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, les gaillards rassemblés devant la herse seraient plus à même de combler ses ardeurs. Elle ne put d'ailleurs retenir un sourire féroce tandis que son regard errait sur les superbes spécimens en armure qui s'affichaient sur l'esplanade.

Mercenaires, champions ou simples spectateurs, ils étaient nombreux, rassemblés là par l'appât du gain ou de la gloire. Sous les diverses bannières se battaient maints duellistes, venus de toutes parts pour s'affronter en un sanglant face à face et prouver ainsi leur valeur à la foule. A leurs côtés, les paris fusaient et le tintement des pièces qui passaient de main en main le disputait aux cris des vainqueurs et aux râles des perdants. Étourdie par les clameurs environnantes, par le bruit des lames et l'éclat des sortilèges lancés rageusement, Mayee quitta le cercle des combattants pour se rapprocher du groupe de mercenaires.

Elle remonta lentement la longue file de nervis adossés à la muraille, scrutant avidement les armures solides, les corps musclés et les visages balafrés qui se retournaient sur son passage. Tout à leur personnage, les mercenaires prenaient l'air de grosses brutes trapues ou de guerriers expérimentés, laissant la jeune femme toute excitée ; c'était ce genre de mauvais garçons dont les rues de Lune d'Argent manquaient cruellement. Mais la coupe grossière des habits de la nouvelle arrivée leur fit bien vite comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à attendre d'elle, et chacun retourna en grommelant à sa partie de dés ou à l'affûtage de son arme, glissant au passage un coup d'œil grivois sous le fin tissu de son vêtement.

Flattée par ces attentions, la ravissante voleuse s'arrêta au niveau d'un Orc imposant qui la regardait fixement, un sourire en coin. Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui tout en plaquant l'étoffe de son habit contre son ventre plat et ses seins ronds. La moue du mercenaire se transforma en rictus carnassier tandis qu'il bombait le torse.

- Hey, ma belle, si t'as un peu d'or, mon épée est à toi !

- Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait payer pour ce genre de_ services_, gloussa la jeune femme en baissant les yeux vers la-dite lame qu'elle brûlait d'envie de sortir de son fourreau. Son vis-à-vis suivit son regard, l'air goguenard.

- Je suis sûr qu'on va pouvoir s'arranger, hein...

- Bien sûr, je suis une femme pleine de _ressources_, susurra Mayee en se pelotonnant contre son torse musclé. Lève ton épée pour moi, tu ne le regretteras pas !

- En parlant de lever...

Les mains du mercenaires se firent baladeuses ; la voleuse se serra davantage contre lui, excitée par la bosse sous sa ceinture, qu'elle savait ne pas être dû à une négligence du forgeron. Elle feula de plaisir et ferma les yeux, oubliant les autres gardes du corps qui les observaient d'un air lubrique.

Elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard en sentant son compagnon s'éloigner d'elle. Un attroupement s'était formé près de la herse et déjà les premiers soudards en venaient aux mains pour se rapprocher de l'origine de cette cohue. Il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un riche ponte de la ville, venu recruter une escorte pour un déplacement. Une occasion à ne pas manquer pour tous ceux qui piétinaient à longueur de journée devant les murs d'Orgrimmar. Tous, y compris l'Orc sur lequel Mayee avait jeté son dévolu ; celui-ci s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre la foule, un sourire d'excuse sur le visage et non sans quelques regrets.

La voyageuse fit la moue en le voyant se fondre dans la masse ; elle poussa un profond soupir et ramassa la besace qu'elle avait laissée tomber. Peu importe, elle venait tout juste d'arriver à Orgrimmar, elle aurait bien le temps de s'amuser plus tard ; la grande cité ne manquerait sûrement pas d'activités à son goût. En réalité, cette interruption tombait à point nommé : après tout, elle était attendue à la Vallée de la Sagesse, siège du Chef de Guerre Thrall, à qui elle devait porter une lettre d'introduction signée par le Régent elfe de sang en personne.

Le ciel commençait à se couvrir de lourds nuages noirs, et l'air se fit d'un coup plus dense et moite. Mayee laissa derrière elle les échos des parieurs et des combattants pour pénétrer dans le sombre couloir éclairé de torches qui menait au centre de la cité orque.


	2. De nouvelles dispositions

Un chapitre soft avec la découverte d'Orgrimmar par Mayee !  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** de nouvelles dispositions**

Mayee parvint enfin à la sortie du couloir. Aveuglée par la soudaine lumière qui contrastait avec l'obscurité étouffante de la galerie, elle fit quelques pas hésitants sur le chemin de terre battue avant de s'arrêter en grimaçant. Elle ne voyait même plus ses pieds ! Pas de quoi être fière, pour une voleuse... Prenant l'air désinvolte d'une habituée des lieux, elle s'appuya contre un mur et plissa les yeux pour scruter les alentours. L'arrivée d'un gigantesque nuage noir lui sauva la mise en plongeant la cité dans une pénombre cendrée.

La ville s'étendait devant la jeune femme. Orgrimmar, ainsi nommée d'après un ancien Chef de Guerre, était nichée au creux d'une cuvette à ciel ouvert ; les chaînes montagneuses de Durotar formaient une barrière naturelle à l'arrière de la forteresse, enfermant même certains édifices du bastion dans la roche. Ces derniers se découpaient sur le rouge de la pierre et le gris de la brume orageuse, bâtisses hétéroclites construites au hasard d'une anfractuosité ou d'un replat. Une immense tour se dressait seule au milieu de la dépression : sur un soubassement de pierre s'empilaient plusieurs étages disparates où alternaient blocs rocheux, madriers de bois, contreforts de corne et bâches de cuir et sur lesquels apparaissaient quelques fenêtres protégées de papier huilé. A mi-hauteur de ce donjon s'ouvrait une vaste plate-forme reliée aux bâtiments environnants par de fragiles ponts de cordes. A quoi pouvait-elle bien servir ? Ignorant la réponse, Mayee s'avança vers le pied de la tour où régnait une grande agitation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva un milieu d'une foule bigarrée qui rassemblait des quidams manifestement venus des quatre coins de Kalimdor. On était cependant bien loin des brutes qui se battaient à la grande porte. Ses instincts de voleuse prirent rapidement le dessus et déjà elle repérait les issues de secours ou les cachettes potentielles. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour distinguer dans la cohue les marchands des riches clients ou des pauvres aventuriers qui cachaient mal leur misère. Repérant un bourgeois replet à la bourse bien remplie – celle qu'il portait à sa ceinture, du moins – elle lui emboîta le pas et pénétra à sa suite dans une construction au plafond bas. A l'intérieur se pressait une multitude d'acheteurs, vociférant, bousculant et frappant à tour de bras dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention des Orcs fatigués qui présidaient aux enchères. Mayee, émerveillée par la profusion des richesses et la variété des marchandises, laissa échapper sa proie pour assister au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, rassurée de savoir qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'argent dans cette cité.

Elle s'arrêta à l'ombre de la tour pour observer les habitations derrière elle. Les gardes, de hauts Orcs en armure pesante, se fondaient assez discrètement dans le paysage, mais les yeux vifs de la jeune femme décelèrent bientôt l'itinéraire des différentes patrouilles. Orgrimmar n'était finalement pas une si grande ville. Alors qu'elle s'en faisait la réflexion, elle sentit quelqu'un tirer sur son vêtement. Baissant les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un gobelin au teint verdâtre - comme tous les gobelins, me direz-vous. Celui-ci portait accroché sur la poitrine un écriteau indiquant « guide » en grandes lettres maladroitement tracées. Il avait manifestement repéré que la voleuse venait tout juste d'arriver, et il avait sauté sur cette opportunité avant que ses concurrents ne le fassent.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Bienvenue à Orgrimmar, prestigieuse ville des Orcs, capitale de Kalimdor, résidence du légendaire Thrall ! Vous avez de la chance, je suis justement le meilleur guide de la région ! Pour un prix raisonnable, je peux vous faire découvrir les moindres recoins de la forteresse, en commençant ici, dans la Vallée de la Force, avec l'Hôtel des Ventes, la tour d'envol, la...

- Ah, justement, je me demandais ce que c'était, mais...

- … banque ou les tavernes, continua-t-il. Nous ferons ensuite un petit tour par la Herse, pour nous rendre dans la Vallée de l'Honneur, la Vallée des Esprits ou la Vallée de la Sagesse.

- C'est très aimable de proposer, mais cela ne m'int...

- Je suis sûr que vous mourrez d'envie de voir où habite Thrall, la coupa-t-il. Peut-être même l'apercevrez-vous, si vous êtes chanceuse !

- Ah, j'espère bien, je suis là pour ça. Mais...

- Entendu alors. Dix pièces d'argent pour deux heures de visite, vous ne trouverez pas mieux ! Les pourboires sont bienvenus, la vie est chère ici ! Mais vous aurez droit à tous les ragots du coin, je vous le promets, pouffa-t-il.

Mayee le laissa patiemment finir sa tirade avant d'ajouter :  
- Mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un guide pour découvrir tout cela moi-même. Et puis... Je n'ai pas d'argent.

Elle sembla d'un coup devenir invisible aux yeux du petit être qui fait demi-tour en grommelant, cherchant une victime plus convenable. Elle eut presque pitié de lui en le voyant s'éloigner dans ses guenilles étriquées. Tout le monde ne fait pas preuve de la même honnêteté que moi, ricana-t-elle en son for intérieur. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait maintenant qu'Orgrimmar s'étendait bien plus loin qu'elle ne le pensait. La jeune femme partit donc à la recherche d'un garde, espérant se renseigner sur un moyen d'arriver jusqu'au Chef de Guerre. Le premier factionnaire sur lequel elle tomba lui indiqua gracieusement le chemin de la Vallée de la Sagesse.

Désormais pressée de se débarrasser de sa corvée de messagère, Mayee se hâta vers le fort où elle savait pouvoir trouver Thrall et ses conseillers. Elle traversa une grande rue couverte, bordée de nombreuses boutiques à l'air peu engageant, avant de se retrouver de nouveau dehors. La pluie commença à tomber, obligeant la jeune femme à courir vers le porche devant elle, sans lui laisser le temps d'observer l'oppidum de plus près. Les deux gardes postés à l'entrée se retournèrent pour la regarder passer, troublés par les formes voluptueuses que révélaient ses habits trempés, mais ils ne firent aucun signe pour l'arrêter et ils ne lui posèrent aucune question. La sécurité ne semblait pas être la principale préoccupation dans cette partie du bastion.

S'attendant à être interpellée à tout instant, la voleuse pénétra dans l'antichambre, simple salle aux murs nus et au centre de laquelle était creusée une sorte d'arène éclairée de braseros. Elle se rapprocha doucement des flammes pour se réchauffer, ignorant les regards appuyés des Orcs rassemblés là. Ces derniers avaient tous atteint un âge respectable et semblaient plus aptes à lancer un sortilège de leur lit que de lutter sur un champ de bataille. Mayee se détourna d'eux pour s'approcher de la seconde porte. Cette fois-ci, les gardes lui barrèrent la route ; elle eût tout de même le temps de jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir qui s'enfonçait sous la montagne vers une pièce ronde, avant que son intrusion n'alerte un elfe de sang assis à l'entrée.

Soulagée de rencontrer enfin un compatriote, elle abandonna le parler commun qu'elle utilisait depuis plusieurs jours pour s'adresser à lui en sin'dorei. Reconnaissant l'insigne d'un ambassadeur et avisant la plume à sa ceinture, elle expliqua respectueusement à son aîné qu'elle était dépositaire d'un message du Régent pour le Chef de Guerre. L'émissaire la toisa de haut avant de lui répondre :

- Donnez-moi donc ce courrier.

- On me l'a confié pour que je le remette à Thrall, Ambassadeur. Je ne sais pas si je peux... murmura-t-elle.

- Si le Régent a jugé bon de vous le faire porter plutôt que de l'envoyer par wyverne, cela ne doit pas être très urgent. Donnez donc !

Mayee sortit l'étui de cuir de sa besace, ne pouvant se décider à le donner au greffier qui lui réclamait. Celui-ci sentit son hésitation et s'adoucit légèrement.

- Très bien. Laissez-moi le lire. S'il s'agit de quelque chose de vraiment important, je vous laisserai l'amener à Thrall en personne. Et dans le cas contraire, n'ayez crainte, je lui remettrai en main propre dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. Vous devez comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ainsi le premier venu...

- Vous avez sûrement raison, admit-elle en lui tendant le parchemin dans un soupir.

* * *

La suite sera beaucoup plus salace, préparez-vous !


	3. Une seconde peau

****Et voilà la suite, dans laquelle vous allez découvrir deux nouveaux personnages.  
Ames sensibles ou prudes, s'abstenir :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** une deuxième peau

Parler à Thrall, ou même simplement le voir, voilà une aventure dont ses compagnons de Lune d'Argent feraient des gorges chaudes. Mais pour cela, Mayee allait encore devoir attendre. A dire vrai, elle ne connaissait même pas le contenu de la missive dont le Régent l'avait chargée. Elle savait seulement où et à qui la porter, et qu'elle devait proposer ses services à qui les lui demanderai là-bas.

- Apparemment, il ne s'agit que d'une lettre d'introduction qui vous recommande chaudement auprès de nos généraux. Le Régent vous confie à la garde du Chef de Guerre en louant vos très nombreux talents, lui expliqua l'émissaire en insistant sur les derniers mots, l'air dubitatif.

- Ah, je suppose donc que ce n'est pas urgent...

- Vous supposez bien, jeune demoiselle. Ne soyez pas déçue. Je transmettrai le message à Thrall dès la prochaine réunion ; c'est lui qui avisera quant à votre sort. En attendant, je vous confie cette lettre. Donnez-la à Carolyn Ward, dans la Faille de l'Ombre. Elle porte le titre de maître des voleurs, vous ne pourrez pas la manquer là-bas : elle est de passage dans notre capitale, mais c'est une des plus talentueuses Réprouvées que Sylvanas Coursevent ait mis à notre service. Je lui laisse le soin de vous tester un peu, et de vous fournir un équipement plus convenable...

- Il sera bienvenu, murmura Mayee, soudain honteuse de ses vêtements légers et du misérable couteau qu'elle portait au côté. Elle attrapa le parchemin sur lequel le scribe avait griffonné quelques mots à la hâte et tourna les talons en le remerciant.

- Je suis tout de même curieux... Le Régent fait si grand cas de vous. Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il donc pas pourvue d'un équipement plus approprié ? la retint-il.

- Eh bien... Disons que les robes à volants et autres atours dont on m'a fait cadeau à mon départ ne siéent pas vraiment à la traversée des continents. Je les ai.. vendus ! Oui, vendus pour remédier aux aléas du voyage. Vous savez ce que c'est, les dépenses imprévues... Et hum... Enfin, voilà, je vous remercie, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps !

Fuyant le fort, la voleuse regagna la Herse sous les dernières gouttes de pluie. Elle n'avait pas osé avouer à l'ambassadeur que les dites robes et accessoires offerts avaient rapidement été dilapidés sur les tables de jeu de tavernes douteuses ou échangés pour pourvoir à certains besoins peu avouables. L'une de ses toilettes avait d'ailleurs été déchirée par les assauts quelque peu maladroits d'un de ces piliers de comptoir qui l'avait prise sauvagement, se souvint-elle avec délice, juste derrière un tonneau de punch du raptor.

Sentant ses pensées dériver, elle se concentra sur la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée. Un garde lui apprit qu'elle se trouvait tout près de la Faille de l'Ombre, où elle se rendit sans plus tarder. L'endroit en question se situait dans les profondeurs de la ville ; c'était un lieu sombre et humide où régnait un silence pesant troublé par le seul bruit de l'eau ruisselante. L'unique aménagement consistait en une dizaine de tentes disséminées entre de hautes palissades de bois. Sous ces yourtes attendaient patiemment quelques individus plus ou moins louches. L'un d'entre eux lui montra d'un geste de la tête celle où Carolyn Ward avait élu résidence.

Mayee s'approcha lentement du recoin qu'on lui avait indiqué, tout à la fois excitée et effrayée de rencontrer un maître renommé de sa classe. Elle souleva le rabat de cuir qui protégeait le foyer et pénétra sous le chapiteau. Près du feu se trouvait un serviteur, courbé sur une arme qu'il était était occupé à affuter. Le reste de la pièce, meublé de coussins et d'épais tapis, semblait vide. Curieuse, la jeune voleuse s'avança du pas léger qui était le sien. Elle se racla la gorge, s'apprêtant à s'enquérir de Carolyn Ward, et fit ainsi sursauter si fort le pauvre garçon qui ne l'avait pas entendue qu'il en lâcha tout son attirail avant de se retourner d'un bond.

Un humain ! C'était un humain, certes jeune, à peine sorti de l'enfance, mais certainement pas un membre de la Horde. Que faisait-il donc là ?

- Je cherche Carolyn Ward, lui expliqua-t-elle d'un air suspicieux. J'ai une lettre d'introduction pour elle, ajouta-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

- Je... L'adolescent semblait tétanisé ; la bouche entrouverte, on avait l'impression qu'il fixait une apparition. Il se tordait les mains, visiblement incapable de répondre à son interlocutrice. Celle-ci se savait belle, mais pas au point de faire perdre tous ses moyens à un homme. Enfin, celui-là était plutôt un petit d'homme, se dit-elle, secrètement flattée.

- Tu dois bien savoir où elle est. A moins que je ne me sois trompée de tente...

- Non, tu es au bon endroit. Bienvenue, jeune fille.

Le ton était légèrement narquois. Embarrassée de s'être fait ainsi surprendre, Mayee fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Réprouvée à la stature imposante. Sûrement alertée par le bruit, cette dernière s'était glissée de derrière une large tenture accrochée près de l'entrée. Elle détaillait maintenant sa visiteuse d'un regard avide tout en sifflant entre ses dents. Pour une Revivante, elle était plutôt bien conservée. Son visage n'avait pas trop souffert des injures de la décomposition ; elle l'avait maquillé et percé de manière à rehausser son troublant regard doré et les mèches folles de sa chevelure violette. Son armure de cuir sombre, habilement découpée aux articulations, laissait entrevoir les os blanchis de ses bras et de ses jambes sur lesquelles frottait la lourde lame qu'elle portait à la ceinture. La parfaite voleuse.

- Alors t'es une nouvelle recrue. Ça tombe bien, je commençais à manquer de chair fraîche ! Ton ambassadeur veut que je te donne un nouvel équipement, et que je vérifie si t'es bonne à quelque chose. C'est pas souvent qu'on nous envoie de vrais guerriers...

Mais comment savait-elle ? Mayee porta la main à sa bandoulière. Le parchemin avait disparu ! Levant les yeux, elle le retrouva dans la main de Carolyn qui la regardait d'un air moqueur.

- Il faut croire qu'il me reste encore des choses à apprendre...

- Ah, t'es pas une grande gueule, toi au moins. Mais c'est bien, ne jamais oublier le credo du voleur : on ne provoque pas, on contourne ! La discrétion et la ruse avant tout. On va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi au final. Mais pas habillée comme ça, en tout cas. Allez, viens, on va te trouver un truc plus seyant, lui ordonna-t-elle en disparaissant derrière la tenture. Et Moustique, ramène-toi, tu finiras ça plus tard !

Le jeune garçon, qui était resté en retrait pendant toute la conversation, fila soudainement rejoindre sa maîtresse, faisant signe à leur hôte de le suivre dans le passage dissimulé. Celui-ci les mena dans une salle souterraine dont il aurait été bien malaisé de deviner la présence depuis la Faille de l'Ombre. La majeure partie de l'espace était occupée par une arène aux dimensions réduites dans laquelle on trouvait maints obstacles et mannequins d'entraînement. Mais c'est dans un renfoncement que Carolyn emmena sa nouvelle disciple. Là, de légères armures de cuir et de nombreuses lames s'entassaient pêle-mêle dans une alcôve simplement éclairée d'une torche. La maître voleuse se retourna pour jauger la jeune femme d'un coup d'œil, puis elle revint au tas de cuirasses dans lequel elle farfouilla en soupirant.

- Ça n'a pas vraiment été fabriqué pour une femme, ça... T'aurais été plate, ça aurait peut-être collé. Mais là, c'est sûr, tu rentreras pas dedans, maugréa-t-elle. Je crois qu'on va devoir piocher dans mes affaires personnelles. On fait presque la même taille, t'es pas grosse, ça devrait t'aller.

Elle donna un ordre bref à l'humain qui disparut rapidement et revint quelques secondes plus tard, portant une armure de cuir fumé qu'il tendit à Mayee. Cette dernière la posa sur la pile branlante derrière elle pour en inspecter chaque pièce. Son nouvel équipement se composait d'un bustier souple renforcé de lanières entrecroisées, d'une culotte de cuir, de chausses assorties et de longues bottes montantes. Différentes protections, telles des épaulières, venaient compléter l'ensemble. La jeune femme resta sans voix devant la finesse d'exécution de l'armure qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu porter jusque là.

- Une belle armure pour une belle femme, lui souffla Carolyn à l'oreille. Allez, enfile moi ça, qu'on voit un peu ce que tu vaux avec une lame. Je vais t'en choisir une, habille toi.

- Ici ? Enfin, je veux dire...

- De quoi t'as peur ? Tu crois que j'en ai pas déjà vu, des beaux morceaux comme toi... J'ai été vivante aussi tu sais, et j'avais pas de quoi me plaindre à l'époque !

- C'est que...

- Oh, et ne fais pas attention à Moustique. Ça complètera un peu son instruction. Il a pas l'habitude de... Enfin, tu vois.

Mayee entendit l'intéressé déglutir bruyamment. Haussant les épaules, elle se tourna et déposa son bagage contre le mur. Délaçant les courtes bottines dont elle usait les semelles depuis son départ, elle les envoya rapidement rejoindre le reste de ses affaires. Puis elle fit doucement glisser les bretelles de sa robe sur ses épaules nues. Le tissu de son vêtement, encore humide, épousait ses courbes voluptueuses ; attrapant le revers de sa jupe, elle arqua tout son corps pour l'ôter par le haut. Derrière elle, la respiration de Moustique s'accéléra brutalement.

Émoustillée par la présence d'un spectateur si sensible, la jeune voleuse laissa maladroitement tomber sa robe à terre, et se pencha très lentement pour la ramasser, offrant ainsi une vue splendide à l'adolescent. Tout en se redressant, elle défit le nœud qui retenait ses cheveux, libérant ses longues mèches brunes perlées d'eau.

- On est toute mouillée, à ce que je vois, murmura une voix rauque dans son dos.

Une fois de plus, Mayee n'avait pas entendu Carolyn s'approcher. Elle se retourna pour répondre à sa condisciple mais s'arrêta en voyant l'expression des deux êtres qui lui faisaient face. Dans les yeux de la maître voleuse brillaient une étrange nostalgie et un certain amusement. Quant à son serviteur, son visage s'empourpra violemment tandis qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa poitrine ronde et de ses longues cuisses fuselées.

- Je t'ai apporté une dague, elle devrait être de la bonne longueur.

- Il n'y a pas que la taille qui compte, répondit malicieusement la nouvelle recrue en jetant un coup d'œil vers Moustique.

Comprenant ses intentions, Carolyn éclata d'un rire éraillé avant de lui tendre l'arme. Le contact du métal froid sur sa hanche et la fraîcheur du sous-sol firent frissonner la jeune femme ; les pointes rosées de ses seins durcirent douloureusement, la laissant haletante. Moustique avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher tout l'effet que cela lui faisait. Pas si petit que ça, ne put s'empêcher de penser Mayee. Suivant son regard, la Réprouvée se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se glissa dans son dos, posa une main sur sa cuisse et caressa de l'autre ses tétons dressés ; l'elfe de sang poussa un soupir de plaisir auquel répondit un gémissement étouffé du jeune humain.

- Il a l'air de faire un peu froid pour toi. Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller. Ce serait dommage que tu attrapes la mort ici, plaisanta Carolyn. Moustique, aide la, commanda-t-elle en poussant un tabouret de bois derrière la jeune fille.

Celle-ci s'assit et attrapa la culotte de cuir de son armure. Elle entrouvrit lentement les cuisses tout en se cambrant tandis que l'esclave se précipitait tant bien que mal à son aide.

- Tu pourrais peut-être m'enfiler mes bottes, susurra-t-elle. Ou mettre mon bustier en place... Son doigt suivit paresseusement la courbe de ses seins.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta brutalement, ne pouvant retenir un râle sourd. Honteux, il se détourna des deux femmes et courut à l'autre bout de la salle, un poing fermé sur son entrejambe. Mayee ne put retenir un éclat de rire, bientôt suivie par son maître. Elle se leva et finit rapidement de s'habiller. Malgré la complexité de l'armure, l'ensemble s'enfilait facilement et constituait une solide protection tout en laissant une grande liberté de mouvement. Il resterait quelques arrangements à faire, comme ajouter des poches et un fourreau, ou acheter une cape, mais la cadette était surprise que la cuirasse lui aille aussi bien. On l'aurait crû taillée pour elle, soulignant le galbe de son corps ou lui permettant de se fondre dans les ombres de la salle. Émerveillée, l'elfe de sang applaudit bruyamment ; Carolyn la regarda d'un air attendri avant de se ressaisir.

- Allez, viens par là, maintenant que t'as de quoi te battre.

Mayee saisit sa dague, et posa un pied dans l'arène.

* * *

Vous l'avez compris, l'action, c'est pour bientôt !


	4. Corps à corps

Et voici le chapitre 4, qui arrive un peu en retard (et oui, le travail avant tout...).  
Il reste centré sur les personnages du chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**** corps à corps**

Les torches en résine projetaient des ombres mouvantes sur le sol de l'arène devant elle. Les casques de cuivre cabossés des mannequins d'entraînement accrochaient l'éclat des flammes, mais l'armure de cuir de Carolyn semblait aspirer toute lumière autour d'elle. La silhouette de la maître voleuse sembla se brouiller, puis elle disparut aux yeux de Mayee. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la vitesse d'exécution de la Réprouvée ; nul ne saurait rester de marbre en voyant quelqu'un se camoufler aussi parfaitement en aussi peu de temps. La jeune femme sentit l'affolement la gagner : elle était incapable de déterminer où son adversaire se trouvait et elle se savait bien moins douée que sa condisciple pour disparaître ou traquer sa proie. Le combat n'avait pas encore commencé que l'issue en était déjà à sa défaveur.

Inspirant profondément, l'elfe de sang essaya de se calmer. Elle ferma lentement les paupières, sachant que Carolyn ne commettrait aucune erreur qui lui permettrait de la repérer. Elle décida rapidement de ne pas suivre son exemple et de rester à découvert pour attendre l'attaque ; elle préférait en effet préparer sa défense que perdre son temps à essayer d'attraper un fantôme. Relâchant ses muscles, elle s'immobilisa complètement et tendit son esprit vers tout ce qui l'entourait. La senteur âcre des flambeaux mêlée à l'odeur de la poussière la prit soudain à la gorge. Sous ses pieds, le soubassement de pierre et de terre résonna des cavalcades de rats et de mulots dont elle entendait les couinements. Dans un coin de la salle, elle percevait la respiration lente de Moustique qui observait le duel. Se concentrant davantage, elle distingua dans le vacarme environnant les battements de son cœur. Mais de Carolyn, nulle trace.

Un souffle d'air. Mayee plongea vers le sol, évitant de justesse la dague de la morte-vivante dont le pommeau ne fit que lui frôler la clavicule. Elle se reçut douloureusement sur l'épaule, roula sur elle-même et se releva d'un seul mouvement pour se retrouver face à sa consœur. Les yeux de cette dernière brillaient d'excitation, mais elle restait d'un calme inquiétant.

- Je suis surprise. Agréablement en tout cas. D'habitude, le combat s'arrête là. Tu as bien fait de ne pas te camoufler. Je crois que je t'ai sous-estimée, jeune fille. Tu vaux peut-être l'armure que je t'ai...

Cette fois-ci, la jeune voleuse prit les devants, espérant gagner l'avantage. Elle bondit souplement sur Carolyn qui para à la dernière seconde, décontenancée par l'assaut. Mais quelle idée d'entamer la conversation avec un ennemi en plein combat... Les lames dansaient, sifflaient et s'entrechoquaient presque sans bruit. Aucune des deux femmes ne retenait ses coups mais leur lutte ressemblait davantage à un curieux ballet qu'à une sanglante escarmouche. Esquives, parades, feintes et piques, on pouvait à peine suivre leurs mouvements à l'œil nu. Mayee s'était étrangement bien adaptée au rythme de son adversaire dont elle devinait toujours les intentions à temps.

Mais elle savait que si le duel continuait ainsi, elle devrait rapidement s'incliner. Le style de la maître voleuse était très différent du sien : celle-ci lui portait des coups incroyablement puissants, quoi que plus lents et prévisibles. L'elfe de sang, elle, comptait beaucoup plus sur son agilité et ses enchaînements rapides et sournois. Elle comprit qu'elle serait la première à se fatiguer et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir oublié d'appliquer ses poisons sur sa dague avant de descendre dans l'arène. Un peu de ce venin qu'elle préparait elle-même suffisait souvent à inverser l'issue du combat ; elle était capable de ralentir, de désorienter ou même de paralyser presque n'importe quel opposant avec ses mixtures, sans compter qu'elle infligeait beaucoup plus de dommages ainsi. Sans ce remède miracle, elle ne devrait plus compter que sur son endurance.

La cadence des coups portés par Carolyn s'accéléra brutalement. La jeune voleuse retint un hoquet de surprise et fit un bond en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée de la lame effilée. Perchée sur le montant branlant d'un cheval d'arçon, elle en profita pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que la morte-vivante l'observait d'un air goguenard. Mayee se concentra et puisa dans son énergie pour lancer à son tour la technique de célérité qui lui permettrait de contrer son adversaire. Elle sentit une vague de puissance l'envahir, et sa dague commença à virevolter de plus en plus vite. Elle sauta de son abri, et les passes d'armes reprirent, plus rapides que jamais. Moustique ne voyait plus que des ombres fugaces qui se fondaient dans les ténèbres de la salle ; la nouvelle recrue n'avait pourtant pas gagné un pouce de terrain, et il semblait évident qu'elle s'épuisait. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle décida de jouer son dernier atout.

Elle aperçut une ouverture. Parant un coup du manche de sa dague, elle s'élança vers l'avant pour se retrouver tout contre Carolyn qui crut avoir une opportunité de frapper. Mais soudain, Mayee disparut. Un pas de côté, deux pas, demi-tour. Son passage en camouflage avait considérablement augmenté sa vitesse, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva derrière la Réprouvée. Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, elle projeta sa lame vers le défaut de la cuirasse, à la base du cou, sa main gauche prête à retenir le bras armé de sa victime. Un tintement métallique retentit dans la salle et une onde de choc se propagea jusqu'au coude de l'elfe, brutalement immobilisée.

- Tu croyais vraiment me battre dès notre premier duel ? Tu sais, on se doit d'avoir plusieurs tours dans son sac, histoire de couvrir un peu nos arrières, c'est le cas de le dire.

Mayee regardait d'un air interloqué la lame qui avait bloqué son attaque. Mais d'où sortait-elle ?

- J'ai encore quelques petites choses à t'apprendre, on dirait. En tout cas, t'es loin d'être mauvaise. T'es peut-être même l'élève la plus prometteuse que j'ai eu depuis quelques décennies. Mais qui aurait crû que je dirai ça un jour à une elfe de sang…

- Merci, murmura la voleuse, essoufflée, en se relevant.

- Prochaine leçon, ambidextrie et ruses pour tromper ton adversaire. Mais ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, remballe ton attirail et va-t-en, j'ai des affaires à régler. Ouste !

Brutalement congédié et encore sous le coup de sa défaite soudaine, la jeune femme attrapa sa besace et se tourna sans rechigner vers la sortie. Au moment où elle se glissait derrière la tenture, la Réprouvée la rappela :

- Ah, et profites-en pour rajouter deux-trois petites cachettes dans ton équipement, et pour te trouver une chambre. J'ai l'impression que tu vas rester ici un peu. Mais interdiction de voler ton argent, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sardonique.

Son élève la regarda d'un air abasourdi. Comment était-elle censée survivre dans une grande capitale sans le fruit de ses rapines ? Sentant son appréhension, Carolyn ricana.

- Et ne t'avise pas d'essayer quand même, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles qui traînent partout, tu le regretterais ! Prends ça comme un exercice, t'es aussi censée savoir te fondre dans la masse. Allez, du balai maintenant !

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, la nouvelle recrue se retrouva dehors. Laissant derrière elle les occupants sinistres de la Faille de l'Ombre, elle remonta à la surface vers les rues animées d'Orgrimmar, à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit. Elle finit par pousser une épaisse porte de bois à travers laquelle lui parvenaient des éclats de voix et le bruit de chopines s'entrechoquant.


	5. Une soirée mouvementée

**Chapitre 5 :**** une soirée mouvementée**

L'auberge du Orc'nd Troll ne payait certes pas de mine, mais en cette fin de semaine, la salle principale était pleine à craquer d'habitués plus ou moins imbibés. De larges planches de bois posées sur de simples tréteaux servaient de piste de danse improvisée, et les amples mouvements du tauren qui se trémoussait dessus laissaient à penser qu'elle ne tiendrait pas toute la soirée. Mayee reconnut le dernier tube des Tauren Chieftains qui cartonnaient encore malgré l'interdiction formelle faite au groupe de se produire en concert. Elle plissa les yeux pour distinguer les clients cachés dans les volutes de fumées qui montaient jusqu'au plafond et s'avança vers le comptoir.

Un troll sec et nerveux y était occupé à nettoyer des chopes au contenu verdâtre. Remarquant immédiatement la nouvelle arrivante, il posa son chiffon crasseux, se pencha par-dessus le zinc et écarta sans ménagement un quidam passablement éméché qui essayait de refaire ses lacets avec une fourchette.

— Bonsoi' beauté, c'est pou' manger ou pou' dormi', demanda-t-il avec un accent épouvantable.

— Disons les deux, si les prix sont raisonnables.

— Bien sû', tu twouveras pas mieux, c'est moi qui t'le dis !

— Et l'accent attrape-touristes, c'est en prime ou faut payer ?

— Ah euh, non, c'est pour le business ça, grimaça-t-il, l'air mal à l'aise devant le sourire narquois de son interlocutrice. En tout cas, pour une pièce d'or, tu peux avoir une chambre qui donne sur la cour et un bon repas chaud. Payable d'avance, bien sûr.

— Bien sûr... Et il n'y a pas moyen d'être un peu plus au calme, par hasard ? La journée a été plutôt longue...

— La salle de derrière est réservée aux clients de l'auberge. Va t'installer, on va t'apporter de quoi te remettre sur pieds, lui lança-t-il en empochant les piécettes que lui tendait Mayee.

La jeune femme louvoya entre les poivrots attablés pour atteindre la porte indiquée, se glissa dans la pièce attenante et referma le battant qui étouffa les clameurs bruyantes du bar. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant : sa rencontre avec Carolyn et Moustique l'avait épuisée et elle venait de donner à l'aubergiste tout ce qui restait de son pécule durement gagné. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que la maître voleuse mettrait ses menaces à exécution si par malheur elle essayait d'alléger l'escarcelle des bourgeois de la ville, mais l'idée l'effleura qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un test.

L'arrivée d'une serveuse lourdement chargée l'interrompit dans ses sombres réflexions. Les yeux de Mayee furent attirés un instant par la généreuse poitrine de l'orque avant de s'arrêter sur les plats que cette dernière lui présentait. À côté d'une salade d'oeufs de raptor fumait une énorme soupière remplie d'un épais potage dans lequel surnageaient des grattons de porc bien luisants. Affamée, l'elfe de sang arracha une bouchée du pain de maïs doré qui accompagnait son repas et engloutit son entrée, savourant les épices qui relevaient la macédoine. Elle fit le même sort au velouté et aux fritons qui fondaient sous la langue, avant de s'arrêter pour savourer un verre de vin de Junglevine, directement importé de Strangleronce. Ses saveurs fruitées accompagnaient remarquablement bien le dessert, une charlotte crémeuse aux framboises, dont il ne resta bientôt plus une miette.

Enfin rassasiée, Mayee se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et parcourut la salle du regard. Malgré l'heure passablement tardive, deux clients finissaient tranquillement leurs assiettes un peu plus loin. La plantureuse serveuse s'affairait près de la cheminée, manifestement peu pressée de retourner à ses occupations. Elle rajouta quelques bûches dans le feu dont les flammes ravivées vinrent éclairer le fond de la pièce. La jeune voleuse remarqua alors le mort-vivant qui y était installé.

Ce dernier la dévisageait sans vergogne, un étrange sourire déformant ce qui lui restait de lèvres. Sa longue robe moirée et la baguette à sa ceinture le désignaient sans nul doute comme l'un des membres de la caste des mages, mais quelque chose dans son port de tête altier et dans la rondeur de sa bourse le distinguait des vulgaires amuseurs et prestidigitateurs qui couraient habituellement les rues. Il ne paraissait d'ailleurs pas vraiment à sa place dans une auberge si populaire ; on l'eût mieux imaginé entouré de quelques serviteurs occupés à bassiner son lit ou à repasser sa cape en soie.

Comme s'il avait senti sa curiosité débordante, le Réprouvé fit signe à Mayee de venir le rejoindre à sa table. Intriguée, celle-ci se leva souplement et vint se couler à ses côtés dans l'ombre de la salle. Deux verres de vin semblèrent apparaître comme par magie devant eux sur un simple geste du mage.

— Bonsoir. Veuillez pardonner l'audace de cette invitation, mais je m'interrogeais. Que fait donc une jeune femme aussi sublime que vous dans ce bouge si sordide ?

Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis reprit d'un ton plus bas, en se penchant vers elle.

— Faîtes vous donc partie de... de la maison ?

— Non. Pas vraiment, répondit-elle sans comprendre. Je suis juste de passage dans le quartier, je cherchais une chambre. Quelque chose de convenable, et de pas trop cher. Cette auberge me semble d'ailleurs assez correcte. Enfin, je veux dire, pour une auberge de capitale.

— Très bien, je vois, souffla-t-il d'un air déçu. Vous me voyez terriblement marri de vous avoir importunée, mais il s'agit d'une regrettable méprise. Je cherchais simplement quelque _compagnie_.

— Oh. Oui. Je comprends. Non, je ne suis pas... balbutia Mayee qui venait de réaliser ce qu'il était descendu chercher dans ces quartiers mal famés.

Elle se reprit et réfléchit très rapidement ; elle avait souvent rencontré dans les bars de Lune d'Argent des nobliaux en mal d'aventures truculentes qui courraient les marchandes d'amour, et ma foi, si le cachet en valait la peine, elle était toujours prête à tenter le sort. Un coup d'oeil à l'aumônière de son voisin et le souvenir de l'interdiction de Carolyn la convainquirent finalement. Et qui plus est, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de désagréable qu'un mort-vivant puisse lui faire.

— Mais je suis sûre que nous allons pouvoir nous arranger, susurra-t-elle.

— Merveilleux ! Je ne vous demanderai point les raisons qui ont causé ce revirement, mais j'admets qu'il me ravit. Voyez-vous, je me figurai déjà devoir rentrer esseulé...

— Et bien, disons que l'aubergiste a hérité de mes dernières pièces, avoua-t-elle piteusement avant de se maudire intérieurement pour cette confidence. Quelle piètre arnaqueuse elle ferait.

— À vrai dire, je présumais que vous aviez décidé de rester à cause de mon gros bâton, gloussa-t-il joyeusement avant de fourrager dans sa bourse.

La jeune femme sourit poliment à cette boutade qui devait représenter le comble de la débauche pour un homme de sa qualité. Toutefois, sa patience se retrouva largement récompensée dès qu'elle sentit le poids de l'or qu'il venait de lui glisser dans la main et dès lors, elle n'eut plus de cesse que de vouloir combler son bienfaiteur jusqu'à, si possible, lui faire cracher bien plus de monnaie.


End file.
